1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may be formed on a substrate on which a pattern that includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, or the like, and wiring for connecting them, is formed. In order to form a micro-pattern including a TFT or the like on a substrate on which an organic light-emitting display device is formed, the micro-pattern may be transferred to the substrate by using a mask having the micro-pattern formed thereon.
A process of transferring a pattern by using a mask may be performed via a photolithography process. According to the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed by using an exposing device such as a stepper, and then (in a case of positive photoresist) the sensitized photoresist is developed. In addition, after the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched by using the residual photoresist as a mask, and an unnecessary portion of the photoresist is removed.
In the aforementioned process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, a mask having a desired pattern formed thereon may need to be aligned with the substrate. Thus, as the number of processes using a mask increases, the manufacturing costs may also increase due to the alignment of the mask. Accordingly, a structure in which the number of times of using a mask can be decreased is desired.